Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 072
"French Twist, Part 2", known as "What Lies Within the Wind" in the Japanese version, is the seventy second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on August 19, 2009. Episode summary::The Duel between [[Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc continues. During the Duel, she reveals the motives behind her wanting to recruit him.]] Summary The Duel Sherry reveals to Yusei that she has come to recruit him, with the desire to win the WRGP, as well as for another unmentioned motive. Once saying that their duel is a formal way of greeting, they recommence the duel. However before they continue, Yusei says to Akiza to get off his Duel Runner, as the duel might be dangerous. Thus she refuses, stating that she has to see their Turbo Duel all through the end. The duel then furthermore goes on; with Yusei pulling out his strategy in order to finally bring down Sherry’s Chevalier de Fleur. However it costs him, as his Life Points are down to 100. Sherry points this out, as she’ll use Speed World 2´s damaging effect to finish the duel. Telling him that the outcome will be decided depending on what she Draws, she continues, however without getting the necessary card. Because of this, Sherry tells them that she needs him even more. Akiza got a little shocked when hearing what Sherry said. She then questions Yusei, as to what’s the reason for him behind dueling and why is he entering the WRGP. Thus Yusei then tells her that, he wants to enter the Grand Prix to find that motive. So Sherry concludes that in the end he’s dueling without any purpose at all. However, for Sherry there is a motive and that is of revenge. Sherry’s childhood memory At the moment Sherry recounts the time her parents were still alive. As she was their only daughter, she mentions that there were also card players, whom live happily at the time. However trouble and tragedy came for them, as soon her father’s company was being bought by a rival company. Though having a daughter around they tried to their bests not to show any signs of trouble. However one night everything changed, as Sherry being in her room heard gunshots and upon inspecting came upon a gruesome scene. She found her parents along with other persons dead in the dining room. Thus upon being saved by Elsworth, Sherry escapes with him as they were still after her. All while traveling she learns about another organization behind their death, Iliaster. Present time Upon mentioning their name, both Yusei and Akiza recount having heard of it before. Sherry mentions how powerful and devious this group is and that she discovered why there were after her. This involving a mysterious card hidden within her teddy bear and later discovered by Elsworth. Sherry claims that Iliaster is also somehow involved in the World Racing Grand Prix. She wants Yusei to win it so that he can come closer to the truth of what Iliaster are after and also the reason behind her parents death. Akiza objects to this, reflecting on the promise Yusei made to win the Grand Prix with Jack and Crow and noting that she doesn't know him. However Sherry states otherwise, claiming that due to the accelerated speed and uniqueness of their duel, she knows Yusei's emotions as well as hers. Such a concept can only be understood by Turbo Duelists. Towards the End The duel between Yusei and Sherry continue at its climax, while Akiza herself reflexes about what Sherry said before, about being able to understand what each duelist emotions and feelings are while Turbo Dueling. Coming to that conclusion, while analyzing some of Yusei´s past duels against rivals and friends, all of those aspects exist only on the highly accelerated world of Turbo Duels. Much later after this, as Yusei is about to summon Stardust Dragon through the effect of his Starlight Road, the duel is abruptly interrupted. As suddenly a truck comes crashing down from a bridge that’s above them. As this occurs, Yusei and Akiza both then spot a familiar figure standing on the bridge also. That of Boss, along with his masked thugs, who wants to punish Yusei for going against him. As it seems no way out, Akiza quickly acts telling Yusei to let her handle the situation. As she quickly takes the Dragon card from his hand, Yusei asks what she is going to do. Telling him that she’ll summon it of real, even with Yusei´s concern over what she is going to do. Still as Akiza summons Stardust on his Duel Disk, they are able to escape the situation, as the dragon uses its enormous body to detain the truck long enough to secure their passing. However because of this action, Sherry acknowledges her as being a Psychic Duelist. In Conclusion of the Duel Still because of Boss's act, the duel is automatically called off. Boss and his thugs then see what has just happened and they try to leave the scene, however they are confronted by Elsworth, who quickly and effortlessly gives them a good beating. After this, as he gets to where they are on his own Duel Runner, Sherry and Yusei disclose upon the possible outcome of the duel (in which Yusei could've attacked with both "Stardust Dragon" and "Speed Warrior", reducing her to 50 Life Points). However Sherry doesn’t take interest as to, stating that the accelerated world in which they live on doesn’t end there. Expecting to meet again with Yusei, as well as with Akiza, who because of the occurred situation finds her somewhat interesting. Though Akiza herself is surprised by that comment, Sherry along with Elsworth leaves the scene. Still as a result of their duel and intrigued by Sherry's words about the uniqueness of Turbo Dueling, Akiza resolves to try and become a Turbo Duelist. As for Yusei, ponds on Sherry’s question that is, the reason of why he's dueling for. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sherry LeBlanc Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Turbo Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Sherry's SPC: 3 → 4, Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" ( 1/100/500) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" ( 6/2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Turbo Warrior" then attacks "Fleur de Chevalier". Due to the first effect of "Turbo Warrior", the ATK of "Fleur de Chevalier" is halved ("Fleur de Chevalier": 2700 → 1350/2300). Sherry activates her face-down "For Our Dreams" to Tribute "Apprentice Knight" and prevent "Fleur de Chevalier" from being destroyed (Sherry 3900 → 2750). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Turbo Warrior" expires ("Fleur de Chevalier": 1350 → 2700/2300). Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Out" to return "Turbo Warrior" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Junk Warrior" ( 5/2300/1300) and "Turbo Synchron" ( 1/100/500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to allow himself to perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, but Sherry activates the effect of "Fleur de Chevalier" to negate "Urgent Tuning" and destroy it. Sherry then activates her face-down "Chain Close" to prevent Yusei from activating any Spells or Traps until the End Phase. "Turbo Synchron" attacks "Fleur de Chevalier". Yusei then activates the first effect of "Turbo Synchron" to switch "Fleur de Chevalier" to Defense Position. The attack fails (Yusei 2300 → 100). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Turbo Synchron" to Special Summon "Junk Collector" ( 5/1000/2200) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Collector" to remove from play it and "Urgent Tuning" from his Graveyard in order to activate the effect of "Urgent Tuning", allowing Yusei to tune "Junk Warrior" with "Turbo Synchron" and Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" ( 6/2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Turbo Warrior" attacks and destroys "Fleur de Chevalier". Turn 7: Sherry Sherry intends to draw a Speed Spell Card during her next Draw Phase. This will allow her to activate the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters and inflict 800 damage to Yusei for every Speed Spell Card in her hand. Sherry draws "Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Sherry's SPC: 4 → 5, Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). Sherry then Normal Summons "Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer" ( 4/800/1300) in Defense Position. Sherry then activates the effect of "Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer" to remove from play "Sacred Knight's Spearholder" from her Graveyard and draw one card ("Freedom Release"). Sherry sets a card. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Sherry's SPC: 5 → 6, Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw one card ("Drill Synchron"). Yusei then Normal Summons "Drill Synchron" ( 3/800/300) in Attack Position. "Turbo Warrior" attacks and destroys "Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer". Due to the first effect of "Drill Synchron", "Turbo Warrior" inflicts piercing damage to Sherry (Sherry: 2750 → 1550). Yusei then activates the last effect of "Drill Synchron" to draw one card. Sherry activates her face-down "Freedom Release" to return all monsters on the field to their respective Decks ("Turbo Warrior" returns to the Extra Deck when this occurs as it's a Synchro Monster). Yusei sets two cards. Turn 9: Sherry Sherry draws "Sacred Knight Joan". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Sherry's SPC: 6 → 7, Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Sherry Normal Summons "Sacred Knight Joan" ( 4/1900/1300) in Attack Position. When this monster is destroyed by a card effect, Sherry can add a Speed Spell Card from her Graveyard to her hand. "Sacred Knight Joan" then attacks directly. Due to the first effect of "Sacred Knight Joan", it loses 300 ATK ("Sacred Knight Joan": 1900 → 1600/1300). Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Spirits" to remove from play "Junk Warrior" from his Graveyard and Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) and "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and Sherry uses "Sacred Knight Joan" to attack and destroy "Junk Synchron". At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Sacred Knight Joan" expires ("Sacred Knight Joan": 1600 → 1900/1300). Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Sherry's SPC: 7 → 8, Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash" to destroy "Speed Warrior" and his set Card. Yusei then activates his face-down "Starlight Road" to negate "High Speed Crash" and destroy it as well as Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position. The duel is canceled at this point due to Boss' interference. Though if the duel had played out, Sherry predicted that Yusei would attack her "Sacred Knight Joan" with his "Stardust Dragon" then would have attacked directly with "Speed Warrior", leaving her at only 50 Life Points. She then proceeded to tell Yusei that if she had drawn a "Speed Spell" on her next turn, she could have won via "Speed World 2's" effect, but had decided not to see if she could have, stating that they were now "Out of the World of Speed." Insert song * This is one of the few episodes in the Japanese version so far to include the insert song "You Say ~Ashita e~" ("You say... to tomorrow") by La-Vie (who also sings the third opening theme). Differences in adaptations The following changes were made in the English dub: * As in previous episodes, instead of a person being "killed" or "dead", they are "kidnapped" or they "disappear". This happened to Sherry's parents, therefore, the scenes where Sherry's parents are dead was cut off. * The lasers shots are removed on the scene where Elsworth and Sherry are escaping from the mansion while being pursued. * The scene where Sherry explains how Turbo Duelists can understand each other emotions is cut. * Sherry's dialogue to Akiza after the duel is finished is altered. In here Sherry says that she is debt with Akiza, and hopes to ride against Akiza one day or with her. * Yusei is given a dialogue at the end, even though like in the original version still pondering on Sherry’s question about the reason of why he's dueling for. In the dubbed version he adds that it's time for him to find out that reason. * In the original version the insert song You Say~Ashita e~ is added, However in the dubbed version there is no insert song. * In the original, Yusei requests Akiza to get off as the Duel could get dangerous, but Akiza refuses as she wants to see the Duel til the end. In the dub, Yusei asks Akiza if she's okay with staying on his Duel Runner and watching the Duel and Akiza states she is and she also states the only other reason she wants to stay and watch the Duel is because she doesn't trust Sherry. * In the original, when Elsworth beats up Boss and his men, Boss can be seen with a black eye and blood dripping down his nose and mouth. This is removed from the dub. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards ("Elemental Hero Neos", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Winged Kuriboh", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" and "Card Ejector"). Featured cards Cards that made their debut in this episode are in italics.